The Witch's Request
by KHfan22
Summary: There is a world that exists as two. The first is the world of humans... The second world is the Other World... There is a queen who desired the magical creatures' power... And I, the Great Witch of the Other World, shall make my move when the time comes.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue<em>**

_There is a world that exists as two. The first is the world of humans; two legged mammals being thieves, murderers, and psychopaths among the royal, poor, and in-between. The world was brimming with sailors of all types. There are pirates who steal riches and kill those who defy them. There are privates who sail the seas to get rid of the pirates. There are royals who gives commands to those privates. And then there are Hunters, connected to the second world._

_The second world is the Other World, a world of magic, time, and age. The world lies on top of the world of humans hidden by the magic of me, The Great Witch. Countries are filled with magical beings. There are simply too many to name: fairies, merpeople, dragons, dwarfs, centaurs, wizards and witches, and more._

_I mentioned that the Hunters were connected to the Other World. Long ago the world lived apart until a mermaid swam past the magical boarders and was caught by a human crew on a ship. Then came the first hunters. The hunters, now with knowledge of the Other World began to sail to find the magical boarders. Before they gave up they captured a fairy, who had made the same mistake the mermaid did, and was forced to lead them to the magical boarder. The Great Witch noticed the invasion and sent the kraken, who has made its home in both the human and Other world to swallow the ship and its crew. A few hunters barely survived and returned to the human world while the rest was devoured._

_The Hunters, angry at the Other world, used the captured mermaid as a trophy and collected more humans to hunt Other Worldly creatures. However they noticed that they are only able to cross when a live Other Worldly creature has crossed the magical boarder. So forever the Hunters sail to find the magical world._

_There is a queen who desired the magical creatures' power. She ordered most of her fleets to become hunters and ordered them to travel the seas and land for Other Worldly creatures. She used spells, stolen from a wizard or witch to make spells to grant her eternal life and other potions to make her beautiful forever. After centuries later the Queen was announced the greatest Hunter in the human world._

_And I, the Great Witch of the Other World, shall make my move when the time comes._

* * *

><p><strong>KHfan22: Welcome to my new projectstory/experiment! I've had this sitting around for a new months actually and working on other things, but I decided to publish this like all the other authors out there. I always finish my stories before uploading them but I decided to give you guys some suspense even though I, being a reader as well, sometimes can't stand the wait. Anyways I'm sorry for being "dead" for like... EVER. After my latest story I've been focusing on finishing high school and now I'm a college student!**

**Well anywhos! This story uses the main characters as well as some of my own old characters. Can you guess who? **


	2. The Eagle

_**KHfan22: Welcome again to a new story! I do hope this story get high reviews. I'll repeat myself again, I am using old characters from one of my stories but who they will be will be a secret until later chapters. Please bear with me for the first several chapters, for it will be painfully slow (if you call it slow) and short. I'm torturing myself as well. I want to get a move on as I type this haha. I would like to thank **_**Sayonara Yasashii Akumu**_** for alerting this story so soon! Thank you! Well then... Enough of my chitter chatter! Enjoy!**_

_****_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts_****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 – The Eagle<strong>_

An eagle soared high over the seas watching over a ship. It flapped its wings and began its decent. It gave a sharp cry as it watched the heads turn upwards. The bird snatched a hat from the captain.

"That blasted bird!" The bearded captain roared. "After it!" He snapped at his crew and watched as the ship burst into life.

The eagle gave a smirk as it knew that pirate captains love to keep their hats as a symbol of their power. It gave strong flaps of its wings and dodged a few bullets in the air. It spotted the magical barrier and flew through it.

The ship slowly passed the barrier and gasped as the scene around them changed. What once was an empty sea was now a sea with land left, right, front, and back. The blue skies turned orange. The crew knew that they had cross the magical barrier between their world and the Other World.

The eagle turned around and dropped the hat onto the captain's head. It landed on a young boy's shoulder digging its talon's lightly into his shirt. The eagle looked at him in the eye.

The boy was wearing a simple dirty white shirt with brown pants. He had spiked blonde hair and blue eyes that stared into the eagle's eyes with surprise. He saw a small circle in the eagle's eye and the circle was encrypted with runes and lines that were too small for him to observe.

_Abandon ship now, child._ A female voice spoke in his head snapping him out of his trance.

The eagle flew away and the boy heard the ship begin to creak. He gasped as the deck under his feet began to tilt over and yelled at his fell crew mates that something was attacking the ship.

The crew did not listen to him and kept on gawking at the new land around him. It was as if they couldn't hear him and were forever trapped in a trance.

The boy ran to the railing and saw a shadow in the water and large tentacles creeping up the ship. His heart began to pound hard and his mind was racing. If he stayed he would die. Should he follow the voice's orders or stay bound to the ship? He looked up after hearing an eagle's cry. The eagle was circling the ship watching him. The boy sighed and turned to the captain. "I'm sorry." He said.

He ran down into the ship and stumbled as the ship began to tilt heavily onto her starboard side. He dodged all the toppling objects and caught sight of a small green painted box. He dashed for it and caught it before it could collide with the wall. He made a beeline for the stairs and once he got onto the deck he gasped as the still dazed crew was being swallowed up by a giant octopus-like creature.

The ship is being attacked by the Kraken!

He fought gravity as he grabbed onto the railing above him and looked down to see the captain fall down the throat of the monster. He sighed and pulled himself over the railing. He was now on the side of the ship as the ship was now flipped in a ninety degree angle. He ran for the bottom of the ship and avoiding a tentacle he jumped holding the box tightly under his arm. He expected the water to hit him but he felt large talons grab onto his shirt and pull him into the air. He opened his eyes, closed for the impact of sea water, and looked up to see the eagle now enlarged carrying him.

It ascended with great strength then it released him.

The boy yelled as he began to fall. He looked down to see the ocean coming towards him, and the ship and kraken already gone. There was a blur of brown and he hit the air in his lungs escape as he hit something soft and feathery. He observed that the eagle had caught him and was now flying east. The boy, exhausted from the life threatening events, collapsed on the eagle's back.


	3. The Fairy

_****_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts_****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 – The Fairy<strong>_

A fairy emerged from the magical barrier cautious of what she will find. She fixed her tiny leaf dress and fluttered her translucent wings before flying off into the sky. She searched her surroundings and found her targets.

On the front lawn of a large stone mansion two girls laughed together on a large white blanket. Food surrounded them with what seemed to be a picnic.

One of the girls was sitting in a white long dress that matched her pale skin and blonde hair. Her violet blue eyes shone with happiness as she talked to her best friend, the daughter of the lord of the mansion.

The daughter had smooth auburn hair, fair skin, and similar violet blue eyes as her friend. She wore a long pink dress and was laying on the blanket watching the clouds lazily pass over the world.

Suddenly they felt as if they were being watched. They cautiously acted as if they had decided to return to the mansion and began to clean up with slow haste. Once they folded up the blankets the blonde yelped as something pulled at her hair.

She turned to see what she thought was nearly impossible.

The small fairy flew towards the red haired girl and flicked a few fairy dust on her making her sneeze. The fairy gave a tingle as the sneeze blew her away. She fell onto the grass and flew up in anger. She pulled at the red haired girl's hair and began to fly away making the lord's daughter run after her.

The blonde quickly followed worried for her friend and the strange Other Worldly creature.

The fairy made a small beeline towards the forest and the red haired girl, blinded my anger went after her. The fairy found the boarder of the world and turned around. She gasp and flew high into the air.

The red haired girl missed grabbing the fairy and fell to the ground.

The blonde asked her if she was alright but noticed a slight change in her surroundings. "Where is this?" She asked.

The forest they were once had thin trees but once they passed the magical boarder the trees were thick and had an ancient feel to them. The grass was thick and wild and exotic flowers were scattered across the ground. The air, once thin, was now thick with something they couldn't place. It felt like _magic_.

The fairy twinkled her wings catching their attention. The fairy pointed east and began to fly off.

The girls looked at each other worried before walking after the fairy.

The blonde gasped when she noticed a dark figure following them. "Umm… Fairy?" She asked.

The fairy turned to her.

"I think there's something following us." She said.

The fairy just shrugged and mentioned them to continue following her as if she was not afraid of the dangers of the forest.

The two girls took deep breaths. They had no choice but to trust the fairy and followed her, leaving their fears behind.

* * *

><p><strong>KHfan22: Feel free to guess who the characters are from each chapter. If you guess right I'm afraid I can only give you this batch of virtual cookies. :)<strong>


	4. The Siren

_****_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts_****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 – The Siren (The Mermaid)<strong>_

"Father, do you think we'll catch one today?" A teen with spiked brown hair and blue eyes asked. He was on a small boat with a grown man with fishing poles of strings and a wooden stick.

"Yeah, my boy! I feel it in my bones! We're going to catch a large fish tonight!" The man laughed wholeheartedly.

The teen smiled. "And then we can make dinner from it for mother." He smiled.

The father laughed and patted his son. "That's right! So you sit there and be patient until your line get's pulled, eh?" He grinned.

The teen matched his father's smile and turned his attention to the waters. He felt a pang in his heart as he thought of his mother's condition back on the shore.

His mother was pregnant but ill. The doctors claimed that her time was soon and even the baby was in danger. Being a poor family they are, no medicine could be bought to save the life of two. But the family's spirits are as tough as a brick wall. It would not break easily. They pray for a tomorrow and give each other smiles, knowing that help will come one day.

The day passed by slowly and the two male's rations were slowly coming to their end. It seemed as if there would be no fish today.

"Well son, we better get home. We still got some spices for some soup." The father asked with sadness.

The son nodded and began to clean up.

The oars were ready to row the boat and the father grunted as he gave large strokes. The boat slowly made its way towards the shore.

The teenager watched the calm sea. He sighed at the sunset. 'Even when a life ends, the sun will still shine.' He thought. He blinked as he spotted a fin at the distance. He turned his head and frowned. "Did you see something, Dad?" He asked.

The father looked out and shook his head. "Nothing but the calm sea." He said and continued to row.

The teen waited until they reached the shore before looking back. He blinked as he saw a woman diving into the sea with a _fin_. He shook his head and followed his father at the call of his name.

The next day the teen woke in a voice in his head.

_To the sea child… Come to me… Seek the sirens…_

The teen looked to see his parents still asleep. He dressed brushed his teeth as decent as he could. Upon his way out he stopped. Why was he following a disembodied voice? He felt in his bones, a journey ahead of him. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife and a sack of bread and cheese.

A voice called him and the young son turned to see his mother staring at him with tired and weak eyes. "My dear boy, where are you headed?" She asked with a soft voice.

The teen hugged his mother. "Be strong, mother. Fight your illness. I'll be back before you know it." He said.

The mother placed her chapped lips upon her son's forehead. "I shall stay in this world until you come back. Be brave for you are your father's son." She smiled.

The teen smiled and vanished out the door. He made his way down to the beach and pushed the boat into water. He climbed in and paddled his way into the sea. 'This is stupid!" he cursed himself as he realized that he knew nowhere to go.

_To the sea child… Come to me… Seek the sirens…_ The voice spoke in his mind and he looked around.

"Where are you? Where are the sirens?" he yelled into the now brightening sky.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

The teen turned and yelled as he saw a beautiful woman leaning on the edge of his boat watching him with fascination. "Did you swim all the way here?" He asked.

She nodded with a charming smile.

He touched the hilt of the knife and the mermaid frowned releasing the boat. He watched as she disappeared into the water and all was silent. He looked around the hairs of his neck rising on its roots. He could sense the danger when he stared at the mermaid's eyes.

_SPLASH!_

He yelled as the mermaid pulled him into the water. He ripped out his knife but it was wrestled out of his hands. He opened his eyes to see the mermaid he first saw handing the knife to another mermaid.

She pushed him upwards and he broke the surface gasping for air. She took some air as well and watched as he regained his composure.

He began to swim for the drifting the boat but the mermaid hugged him from behind dragging him away from the boat. He yelled at her and saw a mermaid pushing the boat back to shore. "Stop! Stop! Let me go! I need to go back! Dad! Dad!" he yelled.

_Do not resist the sirens. If you struggle, they will eat you._ The voice told him.

He felt the mermaids nails dig into his shoulders and then stopped struggling.

The mermaid released her hold on him and poked his shoulder.

He looked at her and she held out a wrapped ball of seaweed. He took it and watched as she mimicked eating. With the boat halfway to shore he ate the strange "food" and swallowed it with disgust. He felt a sudden irritation in his hands feet and neck and scratched his neck. He gasped when he felt a few slits on his neck and the mermaid pushed him into the water. He held his breath but felt the pain of not being able to breathe. He gasped expecting him to start drowning. Strangely he felt well. He had gills!

The mermaid took his hand and smiled before dragging him deeper into the sea.

He looked around to see mermaids swimming after him watching him with a strange look.

It was as if they were hungry.

He ignored them and paid attention to the mermaid that was leading him away from the surface. He suddenly felt something wash over him. The water, once cold suddenly a lot colder and made him shiver. He felt the mermaid dragging him upwards and he swam with her for his arms were now tired of being dragged around. He looked around to see so many different fish around him. He never seen such a wide variety of fish. They were odd shaped and seemed to be… intelligent.

The mermaids around him decided that if they could not have him as their snack they would feast on the common fish. They swam around chasing the fish with speeds that could easily outrun the fastest ship in the world.

The mermaid leading him eyed them as she climbed higher towards the surface. It was obvious she wanted to join them. She looked down at him and gave a smile. She reached the surface first and the teen took a breath of fresh air.

He felt the gills disappearing and his webbed hands (he found out while he was diving) were now disappearing. He figured it was the same with his bare feet (he couldn't afford shoes). He looked around to see that there was land to the west and the north. He was confused for he lived at the beach where no land could be seen for miles.

The mermaid leading him pulled at his arm and they both swam west.

* * *

><p><strong>KHfan22: Well this chapter wasn't supposed to be longer than the others but I think it's best this way. Heh, well oopsies….<strong>


	5. The Dancer

_**KHfan22: The second to last intro of characters guys. Bear with me, I'm trying to make this as exciting as I can and I can't wait for the actual story to start.**_

_****_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts_****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4 - The Dancer<strong>_

The silver haired man was never captivated by the finest dancers of his world. He loved another woman and that woman left the world from a tragic accident.

His friend tried to set him up to keep his mind away but it was all in vain.

"Come on! She wouldn't want you to stay like this." The friend sighed as he watched the silverette drink his heart away once again. "If you keep this up you'll die." He said sternly.

"Then let me die!" He yelled. "It's my fault she died! If I wasn't such a bastard she would still be here, laughing her heart away." He sulked.

The friend sat up leaving his cup of rum by itself. "Go ahead and drink, if you never want Tiffany to move on. She's worried about you and if you don't take care of yourself, she'll never go to Heaven." He said. "I'm going home." He said and turned to the bartender. "Hey Mike, call me when this git finishes yeah? Closing time or before." He said.

The man nodded and accepted the large amount of gold to cover the drink bill.

The silverette sighed as he took another swing. He swallowed trying to keep his nausea down but his body was too focused on rejecting the rum. "I'm going to leave, Mike." He said.

The bartender told him to wait as he called a young assistant to grab the silverette's friend.

The silverette smiled. "I'm just getting some fresh air." He said and made a bee-line towards the door. He slammed the door open and bending over the road he threw up the sickly rum into the side of the street.

"You seem to be very sick." A voice with a strange accent said behind him.

The silverette only responded by vomiting another round.

A delicate hand patted his back and a silk handkerchief was presented to wipe the saliva. The woman was rejected as he pushed her hand away and wiped his mouth across his dirty sleeve. She gave a unnoticed look of annoyance before sliding a silk scarf around his neck. She pulled him close to her and kissed his cheek.

The silverette, suddenly feeling better as he smelled the flowery scent of her scarf, blinked as she gave a charismatic smile. He blushed as he observed her.

She was well tanned and wore only a long skirt and a shirt that revealed her well toned belly. She pulled him away from the bar and down the deserted road. She danced around him casting her lovely charm on him. She slowly danced away from him pulling the silverette with her.

Back at the bar the silverette's friend looked around frowning as his friend was nowhere in sight. "Mike, where is he?" He asked.

"He went to get some fresh air. I'm sorry, but I can't leave my post until the bar closes." The bartender said.

The friend sighed and ran a hand through his brown hair. "Alright, thanks." He said. He walked out and smelled a soft flowery scent. He looked at the puddle of vomit and then two set of footsteps leading out of town. He quickly followed them hoping to catch his friend and the stranger.

It took a few hours but the brunette found his friend following the dancer on the trail leading nowhere. He yelled at them and ran after them. One he reached them he felt the scene change.

The dirt road was now of stone and the flat land of grass was now a town bustling with people in robes.

The dancer smiled at the two men and began to dance off quickly through the crowd.

The silverette chased after her making the brunette follow him.


	6. The Dragon

_****_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts_****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5 – The Dragon<strong>_

"Ready?" A girl with long black hair asked her blonde partner.

"Ready." The blonde smirked and they both got off their horses and made their way to the campsite under the hill they were watching from.

The two grabbed rations and other valuables while the campers were asleep.

They were about to leave when they noticed a small teenager, obviously a private rookie, getting a drink of water.

The boy noticed the thieves and gave a yell of alarm.

The tents stirred left and right and the girls made a dash towards the hill. They gave high pitched whistles and horse hooves thundered towards them. The black haired girl jumped swiftly on a black mountain horse while the blonde jumped onto a light palomino.

Men had begun to chase after them in their private horses and the girls urged their horses faster.

The girls entered the forest with the men, not noticing green reptilian eyes following them.

The creature in the dark slithered after them steam blowing from a pair of nostrils. It flew between the trees swiftly following the sounds of the four-legged hoof animal's gallop. It felt the urge to tackle one of those animals and have its feast but it refrained. It had a mission by an almighty being and it would be suicide to defy _her_ orders.

It flew faster and gave a growl.

The two girl's horses sensed the danger and stopped rearing in fear. The girls tried to calm their horses and looked back at the men who were gaining on them. Suddenly a blaze of fire blocked the men and the mountain horse and palomino found this reason to charge forward and sprinted off.

"What was that?" The blond screamed.

The black haired girl was as confused as her friend and possibly shaken. The fire had come out of nowhere and there is no clear sign of a forest fire. She scanned the forest knowing that something abnormal was in there. Something that was dangerous and it was following them.

The dragon swimming through the air and trees watched its target and then looked ahead. The magical Barrier was approaching fast and it must reveal himself before they reach it. He swerved out of the forest and flew behind them.

The girls shrieked at the large reptile and the horse only ran faster, adrenaline pumping the four non-magical beings.

The dragon gave a roar of triumph as they passed the magical barrier and the scene changed around them

They were now traveling through a desert and no sign of life was nearby save a few desert ferns and dry desert animals.

The two girls looked around in amazement as the horses continued blind with fear. They looked back to see the dragon gone. They pulled on their reins and urged the horses to stop.

The horses stopped but stood shaking from fear, exhaustion, and from the last pumps of adrenaline.

"That was a dragon!" The blonde gasped at the black haired girl.

Her partner looked around trying to look for the fearsome animal her guard shooting off the charts. "Stay alert. Let's get Moonshine and Sunlight some water and food." She said and slid off the animal. She tended to her mountain horse, Moonshine, and fed her some carrots and sugar.

"Do you think we crossed the magical barrier?" The blonde asked as she did the same with her Sunlight.

The black haired girl frowned. She never believed in a whole new world hidden away over her world and she always believed that the Queen who ruled the world was insane. Now she was reconsidering her beliefs for nothing logical could explain the desert they were in now and the large reptile. "Unless this is all a sick dream." She muttered under her breath. "Let's move on. We have to find a way through this desert." She said. She gasped when Moonshine suddenly reared back with Sunlight. "Moon, it's alright!" She said as she held tightly to the reins.

The blonde called her name and they both turned their attention to the black dragon behind them.

The dragon was sitting on the hot sand watching the four with its green reptilian eyes. It got onto its feet and gave a growl at the horses.

The horses gave a snort and backed away.

The dragon gave another growl and the horses stopped in their tracks.

"What do you want? Go away!" The black haired girl took charge and stepped up.

The dragon looked at her. It growled and the horses nudged their noses at their owners.

The horses signaled to get on their backs.

The girls looked at each other and climbed into the horses and watched as the dragon took off into the air. They followed the dragon with their eyes as it circled the air with a roar before flying off in a direction.

The horses began to gallop after the dragon and the four new comers of the Other World waited in anticipation for what the Dragon had in store for them.


	7. The Witch

**KHfan22: I feel really happy with this chapter because before "The Witch" was already written she is my favorite character. I adore her so much and I just wish she was real. She is based off on a CLAMP character and those who know CLAMP will know right away who I chose to base this character on. Isn't she adorable? Yes? No? Maybe just a tad? Well, yes… Enjoy the first REAL chapter of the story.**

**Reply section:**

**AngelsGraceofDawn: Cookie for you for guessing the silver haired "drunk" man. Don't worry. The Dancer helped him become sober with his magic. Though maybe he went from drunk with alcohol to drunk from her… erm… perfume… ANYWHOS nothing serious. Dancers are supposed to have that effect on all men. It's like sirens with sailors. =) Thanks for reviewing the story somewhat =P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the character whose personality I decided to use for "The Witch". I believe Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles fans would know who.**

**9/5/11: I fixed the Witch's name from "Fayt" to "Hana". Hana will be used through out the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - The Witch<strong>

To say she is young is a lie. To say she is old would be a laugh. To say she's a fossil might be going overboard. She is ancient and will be for centuries to come. How she lives healthily while smoking from her wooden pipe is a wonder. How she manages to keep her skin milky white and smooth as a newborn child is something that has been pondered for years. Such a question is only asked by those who know the most and those who know the most about her do not know her at all.

One would say "Do you see that woman over there?" or "Do you see that traditional house with a large lawn on the corner of the street?" followed by "That is the house of the Great Witch!" And the other would reply. "The Great Witch? But she's looks so young! You must be lying!"

Certainly many people have asked these questions as they glanced at the woman sprawled on her brown wooden porch, drinking tiny shots of alcohol and blowing white smoke from her mouth and pipe.

If one didn't know better (and that is to say everyone in the village) they would think she was bored with nothing to do all day. However, she was waiting. Waiting for those who she had summoned. They will arrive, death and capture is possible, but they will come. They will arrive approximately 43 minutes by the creatures she had summoned under her command.

"Especially the dragon. Can you believe it? I had to take his fire so I could convince him to not eat those two horses. Well, if he does eat those horses, I'll have the only gain. A dragon's fire is very valuable, did you know?" She spoke. She took a deep inhale from her pipe and blew towards the sky. White smoke turned into a dove and it fluttered away. She gave a smile. "How's that for a magic trick?" She asked.

A phoenix gave a roll of his eyes. "Your humor is as dry as ever, Hana. Shouldn't you be getting ready for your guests?"

With a silent motion, she got to her feet and brushed off the dust from her clothes. "You're right, Zelus." She said shrugging her Japanese dress so her shoulder met the warm air.

Zelus gave a startling cry. "Hana! Have some decency!" He gave a shout.

Hana pulled the sleeves over her shoulder and gave a laugh. "Zelus, you sure are funny! You are right; I must be kind to the villagers." She said and with a hum she walked into her house. She left the door open and turned to her red feathered friend. "Are you coming?" She asked.

Zelus gave a huff. "I would rather burn into ashes than watch you try to seduce me again, Hana. Go on and change I shall keep watch." He said turning away from the woman.

The woman looked down at her dress with admiration. She fingered the bird on her stomach. Her kimono was red, yellow, and orange that had an opening that showed her long pale legs. The sleeves just ended at her wrists. It was form fitting against her body. She looked up at the phoenix. "You know better than anyone that I wouldn't seduce you… or anyone else." She spoke with a serious tone.

The Phoenix did not turn his head. "Yes, I do, Hana." He said his tone a bit grave. "However I think it's best if I still watch for the guests. Time passes quickly, my friend. Go on and change." He said. He turned to face the door to see her already gone. He gave an annoyed look. "At least have the decency to tell me you're leaving so I don't have to waste my breath." He harrumphed. He gave a sigh and watched the villagers pass by Hana's home in silence. He spread his wings a little within the wait and was about to take a little nap when he heard another pair of wings. He snapped awake and watched as an eagle swooped down and dropped a blonde boy before shrinking in size and landing in a branch of a tree. Well here are the guests. He thought as the boy slowly got up.

The spiky blonde opened his blue eyes and looked around catching sight of the Eagle. "Where am I bird?" He asked ready to march towards the eagle and grab it.

"We prefer to be called our specific names, little boy. If you have the slightest amount of manners, call him Skye." Zelus spoke, causing the boy to turn to him in surprise. "What? Would you like me to call you human for the rest of your life? Human, come here. Human, sit down." The phoenix spoke and for the umpteenth time rolled his eyes. "Children these days, have no manners! Magical and non-magical beings alike!"

As the Phoenix spoke five more guests arrived led by a tiny fairy, a girl wrapped in a cloth and a woman dressed in shawls. They all gathered in front of the house examining the house and then each other.

_Clop! Clop! Clop! Clop! Clop!_

The dark mountain horse and the light palomino had stopped on the street in front of the house.

The Dragon landed on the lawn and everyone jumped away from the large reptile. It gave a growl and sent a telepathic message, "Where is she?"

The Phoenix flew to the railing, closer to the dragon. "Well don't go running into the house, Draco. You won't fit." He said. "She'll be out soon." The Phoenix said and turned to the girls on the horses. "Faith, Daphne, Arya, and Skye you may leave back to your homes. You have served her greatly." The phoenix bowed his head.

The Fairy, Mermaid, Dancer, and Eagle gave a nod and departed after saying their goodbyes.

Zelus then turned to the girls still on the horses. "You may take your horses to the back. I'll show you the way. For the rest of you… Stay still…" He gave a narrow eye and waved his wing. "Go ahead and introduce yourself!" He said and flew off to the back with the Horses behind him.

Inside the house, Hana watched her guest and the Dragon stand in silence observing each other. She gave a heavy sigh and turned to a portrait hidden in the shadows. "They will succeed. They will change our worlds." She whispered. She turned back to the window and noticed that Zelus and the two girls had joined the group. She stood up and examined herself in a full body mirror. She now wore a red, yellow, and orange dress with flame patterns. Her long and fiery hair was let down to her lower back, dangling in curls. She pushed her rice paper doors open and all eyes were on her. She turned to a jar that held a flame. "Draco, you have done well. As promised I shall return your fire to you." She said. She uncapped the jar and the flame floated to the Dragon. "You know when I shall call for your assistance once more." She said.

Draco gave a low bow before turning and taking off.

Hana set down the jar and looked at her eight guests. She stared at them with her red eyes and spread her long arms. "Welcome, my dear guests. I am Hana, The Great Witch of the Other World."


	8. The Request

**KHfan22: Read and Review! Important message at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I only own Hana, Rika, Krixa, Zane, Zelus, and the plot!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7 – The Request<strong>_

Zelus gave a laugh next to Hana as their guests stared at her. "Well, you certainly got them stumped. Do it again. I haven't had a nice laugh in years!" He chuckled. His laughter woke Hana's guests from their silence.

Hana took the empty ash pan under Zelus and hit him on his head with a swift motion. "And you say young children do not have manners." She muttered and pushed her doors wide open. "I wouldn't want you all of get sunburned under the heat. Come in and have some tea."

"I don't know about you all," A female voice spoke first at the rest of the guest before turning to Hana. "But I think I speak for everyone that you are crazy for thinking that we'll come to your house after answering your summons, by will or by force." The black haired girl crossed her arms and looked up at the tall witch. Her eyes showed obvious signs of tiredness and her clothes, along with her blonde companion, were dirty with dust and sweat.

The rest of her guest found her words true. It was a long journey from where they lived to the Great Witch's house. They were feeling a bit of regret for following the magical creatures and worry for the people who would be waiting for them back home, for the blonde boy only the mourning of his Captain.

The silverette's friend gave stepped up as well. "Please, madam, explain to us why we are here and who you really are." He said politely.

The witch gave a smile and with a wave of her hand everyone blinked as a chair materialized out of thin air. She waved her hand again and all eight gave a squeal or yell as a large bench fit for eight popped out and made them sit. The witch sighed as she pulled her pipe from her sleeves and began to take an exhale. She blew the white smoke and they guest flinched expecting to smell the horrible smell of tobacco. Instead a sweet smell of herbs reached their nose and Zelus and Hana could see them relax a little bit. "You all know that you are no longer in your world, the world of the humans. You are in the Other World, the world of magic and age. Some of you do not believe it while the other dreams of it." Hana spoke. "Tell me, Zane, hunter of the Queen." She pointed her pipe at the silverette's friend. "What will you do if I were to let you roam free in this world? There are plenty of prey for you to capture, Dragons, fairies, giants, elves, mermaids, witches and wizards, anything you can name it is here…" She asked.

Zane, brown haired and greened eyed shifted, uncomfortably under the Witch's unwavering gaze. He along with his silver haired friend, Riku, are licensed Hunters and always dreamed of wandering the Other World. Now that he is here, he had no idea what to do. He knew he couldn't make a move when the Great Witch was right in front of her, sitting in a chair smoking her herbal pipe and watching his every move.

Hana rose, set her pipe down, and walked over to Zane and Riku. She grabbed their hands and examined them. "Too much magical blood spilled from your hands. Too much than necessary. How would you feel if I unleashed all of my fellow magical creatures after your heads?" She ran her hands over the two hunter's palms and everyone stared at the black flame insignia on their palm. "The day you killed my white tiger under the Queen's order was the day you belong to me." She said darkly.

"Miss… Hana…" The auburn haired girl spoke. "I still do not see why you called the rest of us here." She said.

Hana gave a chuckle. "Please my dear Kairi, call me Hana. I'm not that old." She gave a smile but glared at Zelus as he gave a cough. "A pirate boy, Roxas, and the son of a fisherman, Sora, for manning a ship. Two twin thieves, Rika and Krixa for spying and stealing, two hunters for double agents, Riku and Zane." She stopped in front of the Kairi and her blonde friend. "But what about you two? What important skills do you two posess?" She backed away and with her thumb and index fingers together on both fingers she brought the four fingers together and drew them apart. A sword appeared out of thin air and with a swift motion she went for a stab at Kairi.

The blonde and auburn girls moved out of the way as the sword went deep into the bench. They looked at the witch who was looking at them with emotionless eyes. Zelus blew fire and the fire became two swords that the girls instinctively caught. The witch swung her sword at the auburn girl who blocked it expertly. The blonde hesitated but joined her friend. The witch pulled out another sword out of thin air and swung her swords at both of them who blocked and went in for a strike. Hana danced out of the way and the two girl's sword hit each other. Hana turned to them with a smile. "Kairi and Namine, two daughters of the royals who command the privates, are experts of fencing." She said and the four swords disappeared.

The witch walked up to her porch. "You probably dislike me or even hate, I understand. Most of my clients feel this way. I should tell you to keep this in mind. All of my actions have a purpose. Countless citizens of my world fall prey to the Queen of your world and she only keeps her reign by stealing our magic. She has grown much power and took my rights of crossing the barrier. I call you, normal citizens of the Human world, to invade the Queen's palace and dethrone her once and for all."

There was automatic protest from six of the eight guests. Roxas, although hating the Queen because of his past believes it is crazy to dethrone a woman who rules the world with an iron fist. Sora is concerned about his mother and refuses to go on a dangerous journey while his parents are worried sick about him. Kairi and Namine, raised to be noble and respectful, have parents serving the Queen and cannot imagine betraying their parents. Both Riku and Zane work for the Queen directly and pay their respects to her for giving them a chance of living. Only the twins, Rika and Krixa, have no protest to the Witch's Request.

Hana crossed her arms and sucked in a breath from her pipe. She blew the white smoke and they watched as the smoke drifted over them. "You all have your reason to your decisions. Roxas, the queen has chased you to the ends of the earth and back. She has forbidden you to walk on the land and you have suffered sea motion sickness and illness for your banishment. If you continue to let her rule, shouldn't you prepare to make the seven seas of your world your home and grave?" She asked.

The blonde boy stood up. "I have no complaints with the sea. My soul is already bound to the sea and I'm ready to give my life to Davy Jones." He said. "Besides, since I'm here I can make my life here, away from the Queen. She will never catch me." He stated.

The witch gave a laugh. "Davy Jones is a joke. He does not exist. You'll just sink in your little ship and prune in the sea. If not you will be chased your whole life by the Queen and eventually you will be beheaded by her magic axe. Your blood will join all of her other victims in her blood red carpet. As for living here, it is impossible. You won't survive a minute in this town. This is the town of creatures who lost loved ones to the Queen. If I were to let you go they will sense you are a mere human and make you their slave." She said.

Roxas looked at the ground and gave in to defeat.

Hana turned to Sora. "Sora, the queen constantly raises what you call taxes so the Queen can use your money to make your world a better place but all your money has been going to the privates, royals, and hunters because of her greed for power. The Queen will drain your pockets and your mother will surely die within the year." She said.

"But I cannot leave my parents and become an outlaw of the world. And if I die my parents will be devastated." Sora frowned.

"You are playing a gamble, Sora. If you do not take my request I will send you back to your home and your mother's health will continue to deteriorate. If you go on the mission and fail not only will you die, but your parents will suffer from the loss of their son and each other. But if you are to succeed, your mother will live with my aid." Hana stated.

Sora looked at her red eyes. "You… you will help my mother?" He asked.

Hana gave a smirk. "It's the least I can do to repay you. I may seem cruel but that's just a business act." Her eyes gave a motherly look towards the fisherman's son. Her kindness was replaced with a hard look as she turned to the noblemen's daughters. "Kairi and Namine, will you let your parents follow the orders of a madwoman? Do you not see the weariness in their faces when they come home from work? Your parents may be masters of disguise but they cannot lie to themselves." She said. "And if they are to make a mistake or fail to fill the Queen's satisfaction you will never see them again.

Kairi and Namine looked at each other with concern. Is it true that they're parents are suffering under the Queen's iron fist? Could it be any day that they're heads will fall from their necks? "But if we are to become outlaws…" Namine said softly.

"Your families will be under my watchful gaze. The spirits owe me." She said and looked at the Hunters. "You have no choice, Riku and Zane, you must pay the ultimate price for the loss of my white tiger." She said.

"It's not our fault that your tiger was stupid enough to get killed by us." Riku muttered.

Hana's face darkened and she turned to Riku. Her fists tightened and her body was rigid. Her red eyes stared down at the silverette.

Zelus flew to her shoulders and gave a warning glance at Riku. "Hana, control yourself." He whispered.

Hana held her chin high. "Such a shame. To think I gave the slightest pity when my dancer found you drowning your sorrows because of the death of your precious one. I saw myself in you, but I was wrong. How could a little boy like you care for another living being? A boy…" she grabbed his chin and raised his face to lock eyes. "Who failed to protect young Tiffany." She said softly. She released him harshly and turned to her door. "Your life is in my hands, young Riku, and the same goes for your friend, Zane." She slid her doors open and slammed them closed. She pressed her back against the door and gave a deep breath, a crystal tear falling from her eyes. "Zelus, take them back to the Human World. Tell them that they have two day to get ready and guide them to the Kraken's chamber." She said.

Zelus nodded. "Of course, Lady Hana." He said and flew out the door.

Hana dragged her feet to the portrait in the shadows and pressed her forehead against it. "Wait for me, my dear. Soon, we can finally be together again."

* * *

><p><strong>KHfan22: I might have to put this on hiatus for now :( I need time to focus on something else I have. I hope it won't be long. I'm terribly sorry for this!<strong>


End file.
